


Horses' Heads

by junkster



Category: Australian Comics RPF, The Chaser RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkster/pseuds/junkster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas is part Sicilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses' Heads

With the creeping sensation of eyes burning into his back, Chris glanced away from his computer to the office door and was surprised to find Chas watching him, leaning against the door frame. Blinking as his eyes accommodated and refocussed behind his glasses, he noticed the clothes immediately; black suit, white shirt, effortlessly smart. Before he could ask whose funeral it was, Chas put his hands in his pockets and gave him a small, wan smile.

"Hi Tayls. Working late again? I just came to say bye, actually. I have to go home for a while."

"Home?"

"Sicily."

Confusion permeated Chris' expression. "I didn't know you had any family left there?"

"To be honest, there's some stuff I haven't told you. Haven't told any of you guys. But I can't, and I have to go."

"Wait, what? Why?" Chris asked, turning around fully in his chair, pushing his glasses up his nose as they threatened to slip. "When will you be back?"

Chas looked away from Chris towards the floor, then to one of the windows, where the late evening sunshine was pouring in onto the carpet. "I don't know. Not long, I hope."

Chris' confusion quickly became concern at the vague, resigned tone. "What's going on, mate? What's happened?"

"You got it right when you mentioned family."

"I don't understand…"

"Family. La Famiglia?" Chas's eyes flicked back to Chris, unusually dark and sombre, and he added softly: "Cosa nostra."

The words stunned Chris into silence. By the time he could even think of opening his mouth, the doorway was empty. Chas had gone. Legs too wound up in the shock to chase after him, Chris fumbled for his phone and speedialled number one, surprised when the other end picked up after only two rings.

"Reuy?" he began with no introduction. "We've got a fucking situation here, mate."

"Situation?"

"It's Chas."

"Oh Christ, what's he done now?"

"He's going home. To Sicily."

"How is that a situation? Can you stop being so bloody cryptic?"

"What's the place famous for?"

"Erm, wine. And the mafia."

"Well he hasn't just inherited a vineyard, if you know what I mean."

There was a pause, then: "Are you trying to tell me Chas, _our_ Chas, is connected to the mob? Are you insane?"

"He just appeared at the office to tell me he's leaving. I've never seen him like that before."

"Like what?"

"Serious. Calm. Kind of... _intimidating_."

"You really believe this? Chas being the ultimate practical joker and all?"

"Yeah, I believed him. He looked like he was seriously reluctant to go."

There was a more lengthy pause on Craig's end as information was digested. When he spoke again, there was an edge of worry in his voice. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I guess he's either on his way to the airport or to say goodbye to you, Andrew and Jules."

"If he's headed for the airport, we need to stop him."

"Do you think we can?"

"What, you think he's gonna hurt us? It's _Chassy_ , Chris. He doesn't have anything to do with these people, except being related by blood."

"How do you know? He told me there was stuff he's never told us, and you know there's a big Australian division of the Sicilian mafia."

"No way, mate. Don't even think it. Let's just round up the troops, alright? We'll track him down and we'll get an answer. If he won't tell us anything, maybe we can follow. I wouldn't mind a holiday in Sicily."

Shutting down his laptop, Chris got to his feet and dropped his glasses onto the desk. "Right. I'll call Andrew, you get Julian, and we head for the airport. Stay in touch. We don't let him go without a fight, yeah?"

"Arguing's what I do best," Craig shot back, a clinking sound like keys in the background. "Keep in touch."

The dial tone sounded.

Chris started jabbing in Andrew's number and headed for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way affiliated with The Chaser or the Sicilian famiglia, and I in no way wish to insinuate that all Sicilians or Australian/Sicilians are involved with the mafia!


End file.
